galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Vanessa Ravencroft/About Content of the Wiki
Well in any case the Black Bridge and all the gigantuan ideas of Gnume are elements of Gnume's forthcoming story. As I said before if you want it to be part of the GC universe meaning it can appear in my stories. It must adhere to the guidelines I set forth in Writing in the GC Universe. I love Gnume's ideas and some of them are very giood. Like the Einstein Ark. (It has great potential and with some tweaking so it fits in the GC Universe it can be canon and I even tried to tie it in...) But every add on, every Page of this wiki that is categorized in the In Character / In Universe pages need to fit the Universe as whole. The Union is not TL 10 or 11. It is TL 8 with some elements reaching TL 9. Certain equipment and items given to the Tigershark etc. were given for this ship only and are very difficult or impossible to duplicate without sound knowledge of it. 'Galactic Civilization : Wurgus , The Union is declared to be TL 10 in 5500, ' 'It takes the average Civilization 1,000,000 years to reach TL 10 ' Yes there are a few Union Members that are considered TL 10 but that does not mean they have all Tech available that is associated or deemed TL 10. Every Society developes different and puts different priorities on certain tech. The Leedei concentrate on PSI Tech, Terrans concentrate on Weapons and War tech, The Saresii also concentrate on PSI Tech, The Wurgus concentrate on planetary and solar enegineering. The Nul are masters of graviton Tech and the Mini Terrans are unsurpassed in micro engineering. This is what makes the Union strong to rely on their members specialities. Don't get me wrong I LOVE these discussions...I mean real Geek discussons and NOT about Star trek or Star Wars, but about GC... but it is George Lucas who has the final say what is Star Wars and what is fan creations. It was Gene Roddenberry who decided what Star Trek is and what is not. (What came after Gene ..isn't all too Trekkie to me) And so it is with the GC Universe. Sorry to say but it is me who decides what goes in and what not. Reaso for it is that these are not Comic books, not movies (although I am working on a short animation) not Hollywood movies or TV shows. This is based on stories I write and in order for this Wiki to make sense it has to reflect what is within the spirit of these stories and all elements can be used to tell a story. What I am saying is this : Yes the Union will always win in the end, but they aren't always the good guys.. There is a general main line I am following. It is about several heores and villians but is mainly about the Union itself. The basic story is contained in 36 books of which I have only typed off and puplsihed a few. So whatever new is added must somehow at least a little fit in that line. I am not saying there is anything wrong with adding "own" content and write in the GC Universe. It is the greatest form of approval and flattery if someone deems my Universe big enough to play in it. But unless it fits that line and the Spirit of my stories it isn't canon. I say Canon a lot...it is a term used in the bible but also with many writers stories such as Harry Potter, Star Wars, Star Trek, Battle Star Galactica ...there is fan created material, unofficial material and there is that stuff that is apporved or created for the series because it fits the vision and the diection. Canon in this case are the Stories written. I have written and said this in different ways several times and I hope I made sense and explained what I feel and think. Yes this is a Wiki and I love how much it has grown due to the incredible help and content created not by me but by fans and friends. But it is the GalNet Wiki about the Galactic Chronicles Universe. So with this said, I really need to go back to writing. So for the next week I will be here only occationally and concentrate on writing more stories. To the Stars VR Category:Blog posts